pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Red (Journey of Max)
Red (Japanese: レッド Red) is a legendary Pokemon trainer and champion. He claimed his position back as a Pokemon Champion in Hoenn. His whereabouts are unknown and will only tell them if they beat him. He was defending his title against several Trainers including the Elite Four and the former Hoenn champion including Steven and Wallace. He is Max's ultimate rival after he won against Max easily. He is the ultimate challenge and final step for Max to reach his goal to become Pokemon Master as he will be Max's final opponent. He is based on his game counterpart in Pokemon Heart Gold/Soul Silver. he is easily one of the most prominent characters in the series, receiving more character development after being introduced than a number of other characters. His character evolves from villain, to anti-hero, to protagonist through the course of the series. When Max offered Red to be his travel companion along with his sister and his friends, Ash, Brock and others. Red accepted his offer and became his travel companion. Appearance Red has pale brown hair with a red & white cap and gray eyes, wears a red sleeveless jacket with a white collar and stripe, black undershirt, yellow backpack, baggy blue jeans with black, red and white running shoes. Backstory His whereabouts are unknown but except that he's been training his Pokemon a whole time in the very summit of Mt. Silver. Personality Red is a very serious person, especially when he battles. This can be seen easily because he seldom smiles. He is very quiet, elusive, mysterious and strong. After their final battle with Max, He finally smiles and declares Max as the strongest Pokemon Trainer to ever challenge him. Red is portrayed as a silent character, and apart from exclamation points and question marks, his NPC speech consists entirely of ellipses. Red loved Pokemon battle above all else: the sights, the sounds and even the taste of his own blood. he felt being reincarnated deprived him of the full experience. Yet he was very disciplined in a Pokemon battle, never allowing his failed plans or attacks to upset him, never letting superior numbers or power intimidate him, and always willing to do whatever must be done to gain victory. Although he sometimes imposed limitations on himself, such as not using certain techniques more than once, he was willing to "lower" himself with unbecoming tactics or excess displays in order to change tactics and exploit advantages. He was perfectly aware of his talents and did not feign modesty, bluntly stating when he was stronger than his opponents and belittling them when they continued to defy him. Conversely, if he was proven wrong or somebody posed a legitimate challenge to him, he would admit it, apologize for previous remarks if necessary, and if he gained the upper hand, he would not drag out his opponent's suffering. Stemming from this, he feels insulted if he knows an opponent isn't using their full power against him, even if he knows it will result in their death. One of the exceptions Red makes was Gold. Their years of rivalry left Red with competing feelings of respect and resentment for Gold. He hated to hear Gold's name and at the same time grew excited at the prospect of fighting him. Red considered Gold the only opponent worthy of his time and gladly postpone his own plans if it meant prolonging his time to fight with Gold. Despite this, Red is quite open-minded about recognizing other strong individuals besides Gold, as when he declares Max as the strongest Pokemon trainer he'd ever faced. Quotes Pokemon In Rotation Trivia * Red never lose his battles not even once. As a result, He is an undefeated Pokemon Trainer who has consecutive winning streak before Max did it. Category:Trainers Category:Champions Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Trainers from Kanto Category:Pokemon - The Journey of Max